You and Me
by GreenQuill
Summary: NaruSaku One Shot. Anticipation, uncertainty, care. What does it all boil down to, this "love"? It's just short and sweet.


Love it. Hate it. I don't care. Fan fiction is not my niche.

---------

He lays one quiet kiss upon the tip of her nose. He wants to her to know, to truly know. No matter the cost of his broken heart. Those blinking jade eyes widen in disbelief, wondering when he had become so bold with her.

Just a quick peck, nothing extensive.

From the outside, it would seem a harmless gesture, but to him, life hung in the balance, literally. But his own shock is being realized when no retaliation is directed towards him. No punches or word lashings of how much he is an idiot.

She just stares, shining lips wetted from her darting tongue, flickering in and out.

She is nervous, awkward. What does she feel? He wonders. He just gazes at her, wanting so badly to reach for that rosette strand of hair hanging in front of her charming forehead and tuck it lightly behind her awaiting ear. He shakes a little when comprehension finally returns to her eyes. She takes a small step forward. She picks her head up to meet his appraising stature. Now it is she who wonders.

What is it that he is saying? What is it I feel?

She lets her body hang loose as if awaiting the next move.

She is unsure of how to approach him, realizing what she had been wondering for so long. He takes the initiative once again. He steps forward, closing their gap. He leans in and rests his forehead against hers, looking down to her pale lashes. He knows she is not one to let anyone make a decision for her; she does not let anyone take advantage. He realizes now that there must be some feeling for him in that fluttering breast of hers for her not to push him off or shy away.

But he is still unsure; she, being the decisive girl she is, she would have made some kind of further move to him.

Maybe he was mistaken.

He begins to doubt, but he will not go further. She must make her own effort. He cannot do it.

She will not allow it.

So he stands there, listening to her slow rythmatic breathing, smelling her sweet face soap, unable to pin the scent.

The tranquil night gives no demands from them both; they can take as long as they wish. Summer being the blissful time it is, it lets lovers take their time to spend and explore the parts unknown without the provocation of other matters.

But were they lovers?

She still stands, him leaning against her. He begins to lose hope, contemplating pulling away and going home to lie in his bed to sigh away the sleepless night. His wrists bend and hands twitch to reach and clutch her, to hold on as if the entire existence depended on it, because that is how he feels. He doesn't want to lose her; he is caught in the moment. He doubts, though, if he had ever managed to work up the nerve to try this move, he might not walk away from this scene alive.

He doubts.

He should have never forced this upon her. He should have never asked her on that date.

But she had accepted right?

He couldn't even begin to wonder what went on in her blossom-tinted head, what went on behind those intelligent, jade eyes.

Just as he tenses to pull off, she leans into him as well. He catches her, muscled arms clenching as she reaches her own arms up around his neck. One lily-white hand clasps his collar, the other brushes through his unruly golden locks, caressing his head. Her blushing lips become parallel to the sensitive tan skin of his throat, her sweet breath blowing lightly sending odd tingles along his spine.

She sighs, contented in being within his arms.

After years of feeling unacknowledged, she realizes she had him all along. She realizes it with a full heart. He shuts his eyes, the warm breeze caressing them both. He pulls his arms tighter around her well worked body, twisting a lock of blush color hair around his fingers, loving the soft richness of each strand. She, in turn, places one soft kiss along his neck, making all his senses concentrate on that one location, at this one moment.

She shuts her eyelids and hums a soft melody, smiling into his chest. The soft reverberating within her throat causes him to relax considerably, holding her more dearly than before.

And there they stand in the summer night, taking all the time they need.

------

Kisses

-----GreenQuill


End file.
